


when it's dark you stay right by my side

by tightfistofnerves



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightfistofnerves/pseuds/tightfistofnerves
Summary: He leaves a voicemail.It’s starts with a cluster of trivial, conventional things. If someone were to ask him later on to repeat his exact words, he would most likely drawn a blank. He might’ve said love you at the end, might’ve forgotten to.(He never forgets to).~ or ~Derek Sheppard was many things, and a hero had to be one of them.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	when it's dark you stay right by my side

**Author's Note:**

> also in my drafts. wrote this a year ago and still not over it.
> 
> Title: Compass - The Neighbourhood

He leaves a voicemail. 

It’s starts with a cluster of trivial, conventional things. If someone were to ask him later on to repeat his exact words, he would most likely drawn a blank. He might’ve said  _ love you _ at the end, might’ve forgotten to. 

(He never forgets to).

Derek Shepherd calls his wife, curses at the reckless driver in front of him, slams the brakes, patches up the woman, comforts the daughter, becomes the goddamn  _ hero _ in another person’s tragedy, and gets hit by a truck. 

***

Somewhere in between all the chaos and blood, he thinks of his father. He wonders what would have happened if he lived. Maybe Derek himself would’ve been a better man, maybe Amelia wouldn’t have turned to drugs, maybe - 

Derek hopes,  _ prays _ that Meredith’s future won’t be determined by his ending. 

***

“Let’s take him up, get a head CT later.”

_ Wrong.  _

“We need to put him under”

_ Wrong. _

“We’re gonna have to open his chest.”

_ No no no. _

***

His wife, with unwavering determination, is calling his name. There’s a kind of desperate denial in her voice, as if she expects him to start awake, swing down from the bed and walked straight out of this godforsaken hospital with her. 

For a second, he expects himself to. But his body is already dead; a useless, dried up shell of the man he once was. The sense of sound is usually the last to go once the brain fails. Derek had learned this the first day of med school. Meredith knows this too, and she also must know that his time has come, and there’s nothing left to do.

She clears her throat. 

“Derek,” her voice gets softer as her tears become heavier.” It’s okay, you can go.”

_ Check your phone, _ he wants to remind her _ . I - _

The tone of the flatline, the heaviness in his heart. 

He left a voicemail.


End file.
